In His Arms
by Meta Bunny
Summary: Lucy has certain feelings for a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer, but has always kept it to herself. But he may be aware of it when she wakes up in his arms. Rated M to be safe.


"You're such a lightweight drinker, Blondie." Cana teased playfully, trying to stifle her laughter. Lucy looked at the brown-haired drunkard before looking at her nearly emptied mug, a bit of annoyance arising from within her.

"It's not that I go down after a few pints, Cana." Lucy said, looking at her friend grumpily. Cana only felt even more amused under Lucy's glare. "It's just that... everyone claims that I pounce on everyone and try to get them to purr like a cat when I get drunk."

Cana made an amused snort. "Don't I know it." Cana laughed, downing an entire mug of gin in one go. "I must say, it was nice when you nuzzled into my boobs."

"W-W-What!?" Lucy spluttered, her face turning crimson from her huge blush.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't mind." Cana said, snickering at her best friend's embarrassment before leaning close to her. "By the way, if you ever plan on experimenting be sure to call me. I don't mind if it's male or female, just as long as they have a hot bod I'm all for it."

Cana's comment didn't help Lucy with her feelings of embarrassment, but the blonde suspected that wasn't the purpose of it anyways. Lucy was silent as she tried to will away the blood from her face while trying to supress the image of her, high as a kite on booze, nuzzling into her friend's breasts like an affectionate cat. After the blonde finished willing away the images, she opened her eyes to see a mug full of beer in front of her face.

"C'mon, I won't let you get to _that_ stage of being drunk." Cana said, nudging Lucy with the mug, its contents nearly spilling out onto the blonde. "Drink some more, you might get the attention of the guy you like."

Lucy's face suddenly looked like it was just as red (if not redder) than when Cana mentioned that she nuzzled into her boobs. Lucy around the guild until her eyes landed on the man that made her heart skip a beat; he sat by himself like usual, wearing his regular attire of red pants, a purple shirt and the large coat with furred edges, his arms crossed over his chest and showing how his skin was tightly stretched over his large muscles. The Lightning Dragon Slayer didn't notice her looking at him as he listened to his music through that sound pod of his.

The blushing Lucy looked back at Cana, the aforementioned brunette looking surprised. "No way..." Cana said, her startled expression turning into a happy one as she smiled with a small laugh. "You like Lax-!"

Lucy squirmed as she abruptly put her hands on Cana's mouth, stopping the Magic Cards mage from finishing her sentence. Lucy looked around the guild to make sure that no one had overheard Cana, especially Mirajane because of her matchmaker tendencies, a thankful sigh of relief escaping her mouth as it seemed like no one had overheard. But what she didn't know was that someone _did_ end up overhearing, someone who might have been the last she wanted to hear. Lucy's sigh of relief died when she felt something wet on her hands.

"Eww." Lucy said as she removed her hands from Cana's mouth, looking at her licked palms. "Cana..." Lucy said in an annoyed tone as she wiped her hands on her bare legs.

"Hey, just be thankful that I only licked your hands." Cana said blatantly. "If you weren't my girl, I would have kicked you. Specifically in the nuts if you were a man."

Lucy let out a little groan as she finished wiping her hands, her friend and herself unaware of the man that was listening to them. Then again, he was sitting a few tables away from them. Enhanced hearing had its perks.

Cana crossed her legs before balancing her elbow on her knee, resting her head on her hand, a look of interest on her face. "So tell me, what was it about Laxus that got you smitten?" Cana asked. "I want all of the juicy details."

Lucy looked from side to side before looking at Cana. "Promise that you'll keep this between us?" Lucy asked. Cana mimed zipping up her mouth and throwing away the slider in response. Lucy let out a tentative sigh. "It started after your old man officially reinstated him back into guild, where I could see what he was like before he went all insane."

"More or less." Cana said, confusing Lucy. "He definitely didn't have a long rod stuck up his ass back then."

The man that was earwigging on Lucy and Cana had to stifle a growl, although had nevertheless mentally cursed the latter (in both ways) for that mouth of hers.

"Anyways..." Lucy continued. "It was after his return that I got to see more of the real Laxus. He wasn't as outgoing as the rest of our family, in fact he was more like Gajeel with his solitary nature, but he still cared for them nevertheless."

A smirk appeared on Lucy and Cana's unknown listener's face, a warm feeling emitting in his chest.

"C'mon, Lulu, we both know that's not the end of it."

"Well... he's also strong. Really strong. In fact I think strong isn't even enough to describe his strength; more like... absolutely tremendous. And he's sexy, we both know of those sharp definitions of his face and that drool-worthy body of his. And those eyes... I could just get lost in those blue pools of his."

The smirk of his face grew wider, the warm feeling increasing as his heart beat faster. He kept his 'blue pools' on her, he did admittedly have an interest in her since he had his epiphany. He crossed his arms behind his head, no one was aware that he was listening in on this conversation but then again only he and the two females were the ones aware of the conversation in of itself.

"Wow, you definitely got it bad for him." Cana said, amazed. "So why haven't you told him yet, Lulu? Is it 'cause he's another member of our guild?"

"No, no, it not that." Lucy said dismissively, leaning down on the bar counter. "Alzack and Bisca are an obvious sign that there's nothing wrong with falling in love with someone in the same guild. Besides, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel and a few other boys of our guild have proven themselves to be friends with benefits."

He had to suppress the urge to rampage and electrocute Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and every other male who was old enough and endowed enough to stick his dick in Blondie. He brought it down to a nigh inaudible growl, although his muscles tensed as his body was still willing to act on that impulse.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho! You get around." Cana remarked with a snicker. "But seriously, why haven't you just fessed up to the Lightning Dragon Slayer yet?"

"It's because... I don't think he sees me that way." Lucy answered, ending it with a sigh. Cana was surprised by Lucy's response, and he was also surprised by the response.

"I know I don't say this much, Lewy, but you're wrong." Cana responded, taking Lucy by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked Cana as the brunette brought another mug filled to the brim with beer to her mouth.

Cana quickly downed an entire mouthful. "Remember back when your dad, bless his soul if you still forgive him, hired Phantom Lord to bring you back to him because of some marriage proposal?" Cana asked, wiping away a piece of alcohol that dripped from the corner of her mouth. Lucy nodded to Cana's question. "Well Mira and I were trying to get help from Laxus and Mystogan respectively. I couldn't find Mystogan, but Mira managed to contact Laxus with a Communication Lacrima. However Laxus refused to help unless you became his woman."

"What are you getting at here?" Lucy asked, none the wiser.

"I'm saying that even before Natsu beat most of the jerk out of him, Laxus had an attraction to you." Cana responded, smiling at her friend. "And I've sometimes caught him eyeing you up like a rare piece of lightning that he wants to eat up." Cana winked at Lucy suggestively. "And I'm sure that he would _love_ to eat you up like a five star dish."

Steam blew out of the beet red Lucy's ears like she was a kettle of hot water. The male overhearing the girls' conversation had to cross his legs as he was trying to banish the hard erection forming in his pants. For the time being, anyways.

"So are you _now_ going to tell Laxus that you love him and want to have his babies?" Cana asked.

Lucy was silent, looking at her hands before looking up at Cana. "No." She answered.

Cana sighed, annoyance in her tone. "What is it now?" She asked. The man overhearing them would also like to know.

"I'm just kind of... afraid." Lucy admitted quietly, so much that Cana and he had barely heard the Celestial Spirit mage. He had, admittedly, felt hurt when he heard that (although he wasn't meant to be hearing it, but it still applied nevertheless). Was she afraid of him? Was it that deep down, despite her attraction, she was afraid of him because of the past?

"What are you afraid of, Lucy?" Cana asked, puzzled.

"I'm just afraid that... I'm not his mate." Lucy answered. "I'm afraid that I'll try to mate with him only for it to turn out that I'm not the one. You how Dragon Slayers mate with someone, right?"

Cana nodded in response, setting her alcohol-filled mug onto the bar counter. "Because of everything that I've heard from Levy when she reads those books about Dragon Slayers and their mating rituals out loud, I know enough about how a Dragon Slayer mates with someone." Cana explained, a serious look on her face. "It comes from their first time with their mate, where they'll mark them as theirs during sex. If a Dragon Slayer doesn't become matted to them from their first time together, they won't become matted at all."

"Yeah..." Lucy said, looking down at her twiddling hands. "I'm just afraid that I'll wake up in the morning in bed with Laxus, only to find out that I'm not mated to him. Only to find out that I'm not the one."

He stared at her with sad eyes, a twinge in his heart at her confession. "You are the one, Blondie." He whispered under his breath, his already barely audible voice even further muffled by the yelling of his guild mates and crashes and bangs of their brawl.

"Hey, hey, Lulu, it's okay. I'm sure that you're his mate." Cana said as she comforted her best friend, patting her on the back. "Earlier ago today, this morning, I read the cards; they said that tonight something would happen to you that would change your life forever."

Lucy looked at her friend silently, blinking as she processed what the brunette said. "...Either ways, I guess maybe I should drink some more." Lucy said, taking a mug filled with alcohol and holding it high. "To being single."

Cana smirked, taking a mug of alcohol herself. "Cheers." Cana said as she and Lucy tapped their mugs together before drinking.

* * *

Lucy scrunched her eyes as sunlight shined on them, waking her up. As she woke, the effects of Lucy's hangover immediately started to kick in as a painful headache emerged, the blonde bombshell hissing as she clutched her pained head. It felt like some supernatural entity was sticking needles deep into her head. Hot needles that could leave someone with permanent burn marks.

Lucy's bed didn't feel as cosy or soft as it usually was, instead it felt all hard and fleshy. A quick feel around confirmed that Lucy wasn't lying on her bed, but instead on some muscular guy that she must have had sex with last night.

As her senses started to return, Lucy could feel that underneath her blanket she and the man she took home last night were both naked. And if what she was feeling against her legs was what she thought it was, he was definitely well endowed. She could feel a strong pulse of magic power coming from him, so he was not only a mage, but an incredibly powerful one at that. Lucy was pressed against his massive frame by his massive arms, shoving her face into his massive chest, something that she'd probably enjoy if her vision wasn't blurry at best.

Lucy started to have a vile taste in her mouth; already knowing what it meant, she tried to get off the man, but his strong grip kept her on him, a possessive growl coming deep from his muscular form. Lucy knew that fighting against his grip was meaningless, so she instead threatened him. Well, it wasn't a threat if it was what would happen.

"Let go of me before I throw up on you...!" Lucy growled at the unknown man. The man made a grunt of reluctance, but let go of Lucy nevertheless. Lucy made a beeline for her bathroom, even though her vision was still blurry it was clear enough for her to recognise where she was going.

Lucy upchucked into the toilet immediately, throwing up some of the stuff she ate from last night as well as trace amounts of stomach bile. Lucy felt gentle pats against her back from a huge hand, most likely from the guy she slept with last night, but ignored them as she had other things on mind. " _After this is over, I'm gonna need to drink a ton of water._ " Lucy thought as her stomach contents continued to pour out of her like an upside down bottle without a cap. " _More like a barrel full of water, I'll just drink until I'm a human water balloon. And eat every last iota of fruit in the house._ "

Lucy dropped to the side of her toilet when her stomach had finally calmed down, taking deep breaths as it felt like every last inch of her energy was stolen from her, like that Raven Tail mage did in her battle against Flare.

Lucy pulled herself up to look inside the toilet, cringing in disgust at the half solid/half liquid contents of her vomit. Lucy weakly felt around for the handle, pulling it as soon as she found it, watching the stomach matter flush away. Lucy fell down to the ground, groaning in annoyance. Lucy put her hand in front of her face and breathed on it, cringing in disgust of its odorous stench.

" _And I might eat a few breath mints in the process._ " Lucy thought as she pushed herself up until she was sitting on her legs.

"You alright, Blondie?" Laxus' voice asked from above Lucy, concerned. Lucy froze, looking up to see the Lightning Dragon Slayer, naked and looking at her in the same concern shown in his voice. Laxus smiled fondly as he looked at Lucy, taking in the sight of the beautiful blonde, especially with the new mark on her body. However, to Laxus' surprise, Lucy had started cry - not in tears of joy, but tears of sadness - and curl into a fetal position. "L-Lucy, what's wrong?" Laxus asked, his feelings of concern and worry returning, crouching down to Lucy.

Lucy just faced away from the Wizard Saint-tier mage as she cried, each tear causing Laxus' heart to hurt more. "I wanted to be your mate." Lucy sobbed, her words confusing Laxus. "But I'm not, aren't I? I'm just another late night hook-up, aren't I?"

Laxus' eyes softened as he looked at the blonde, cupping her face in one of his giant hands. "Lucy, I heard everything you and Cana said last night." Laxus said softly, taking Lucy by surprise.

"N... No, you didn't." Lucy denied, looking away from Laxus. The Lightning Dragon Slayer sighed, crawling up behind Lucy.

"You called my eyes 'blue pools'. You referred to some of our guild mates as friends with benefits. Cana predicted that something would happen last night that would change your life forever." Laxus whispered into Lucy's ear. "But most importantly, you were too afraid that you might not be my mate to tell me how you really feel."

Lucy turned around and looked at Laxus, tears still in her eyes. "You know...!"

"Yes, I do, Blondie." Laxus responded softly, the Dragon Slayer moving close to Lucy as he whispered softly into her ear. "And you should look into the mirror, my mate."

Lucy's breath got caught in her throat at Laxus' last two words, the blonde Celestial Spirit mage quickly getting up and looking at her reflection in the mirror. More tears came out of Lucy's eyes, but these tears were ones of joy instead of sadness. Located on her left collarbone (although it looked like it was on the right through the reflection) was a deep bite mark, one where the teeth pierced through the skin and flesh, the wound being completely impossible to heal - even if exposed to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Sky God Slayer Magic at the same time.

The mark was surrounded by a yellow, jagged circle; looking like a circle of lightning. From the circle came a yellow line that looked like lightning, said line moving downwards to Lucy's chest in a curve, stopping above the space between Lucy's bare breasts where it moved down to her belly button, circling around it anticlockwise until it was at the three o'clock of her belly button, a little dragon head and two dragon paws pointing towards the navel it circled.

Lucy stared at the (surprisingly long) mark over and over again, the teardrops of joy continuing to leave trails on her cheeks as they kept falling. Lucy saw Laxus rise from behind her through the mirror, the muscular man - her mate - wrapped his arms around the blonde and purred into his ear.

Lucy managed to turn her body around, looking face-to-face with her smiling mate. Lucy grabbed Laxus' face and kissed him on the lips, an action that the Dragon Slayer quickly and willingly returned. Lucy moaned as Laxus' tongue entered her mouth, exploring the inside of it through the kiss. The Celestial Spirit mage and the Dragon Slayer stopped their kiss, looking at each other with the absolute happiness that the person they were looking at was their mate. Their moment, however, was short-lived as a familiar bad taste entered Lucy's mouth.

"Oh God...!" Lucy groaned as she put her head back over the toilet.

* * *

Laxus watched Lucy as she drank her sixth glass of water, the busty woman putting a soft mint in her mouth when she was finished with her glass. Lucy put her empty glass on her desk as she sucked on the mint in her mouth, smiling at Laxus as he sat on the armchair, the Dragon Slayer smiling back at his beautiful mate.

The two were utterly in love, they didn't even care that they were both as bare as new-born babes.

"So... when did you realise I was your mate?" Lucy asked suddenly.

Laxus rubbed the back of his head as he tried to remember the exact moment. "I... don't know." Laxus confessed as his mate sat down in front of him, his blue eyes focussing on the dragon mark that meant that she was his until the end of time. A purr rose in Laxus' throat at the thought. "When I first saw you I was physically attracted to you, but that's all she wrote. After my return, I cared for you for more than just your body, but I don't think you were my mate then either. But when I watched you in the Grand Magic Games... I felt a pull for you. I think that's when you became my mate."

"Well I didn't become attracted to you until after your return either." Lucy said, swallowing the remains of her soft mint. "Before then, I just thought of you as nothing more than some arrogant, overpowered, womanizing asshole."

Laxus laughed at Lucy's words. "Yeah, I overheard your conversation with Cana last night, remember Blondie?" Laxus said, getting off of the armchair and moving towards his mate, bowing slightly so his face was on a more even level with her own, a smirk prevalent on his face. "Although I never heard the part about me being an asshole."

"You literally blamed me for Phantom Lord destroying our original guild building when you could have stopped it by actually bothering to help us when they attacked." Lucy said, giving Laxus an angry glare. "And after that you threatened to kick me out the moment you became guild master. And I won't touch on the whole Battle of Fairy Tail thing because that speaks for itself."

"Touché, Blondie, touché." Laxus said, the Lightning Dragon Slayer kissing his mate on her temple. "I can't describe how lucky I am to have you." Laxus then licked Lucy on her neck, moans escaping from the Blonde as he started to nibble at the flesh. Laxus felt his member twitch and harden at his mate's moans, his dragon instincts urging him to fuck her like last night. However, even though he wanted her very badly at the moment, he stopped as there was a question nagging at his head throughout the entire morning. "Why did you think you weren't my mate?" Laxus asked abruptly.

Lucy was silent as she processed the S-Class mage's question (while simultaneously trying to will away the fire between her legs, something which was hard with Laxus being naked right next to her). "Oh... well I just thought you'd be more attracted to Erza or Mira." Lucy answered. "I mean they're just as hot, if not hotter than I am. And they're way stronger than I am, I can't compare to them in magic power."

"Nah, I don't have it for Erza and Mirajane, they're already with Jellal and Freed respectively." Laxus said. "Besides I was never interested in them. I'm not a fan of Erza's temper and cake obsession anyways, and Mirajane is a little... too sweet for me; and even back in her bad girl days, Mira had a thing for Freed."

"Really?" Lucy asked, incredulous of this new information.

"Yeah, you could say it was love at first sight for them." Laxus said. Lucy suddenly tackled Laxus onto her bed, it was a miracle that the bed frame didn't break under the sudden and tremendous weight that was put on it. "What are you-?" Laxus said, but was stopped from finishing his words as a moan erupted from him as Lucy rubbed her hands against his chest. Lucy loved the sound of his moan, and she loved the hard appendage that she felt against her legs and she continued to rub Laxus' chest.

"I can't remember much about last night, my memory is really fuzzy." Lucy purred, pressing down on one of Laxus' nipples, stimulating sexual pleasure in the man. "Care to help me jog it, my huge lightning man?"

"With my absolute pleasure." Laxus responded, his eyes slitting as his dragon instincts started to kick in again.

* * *

Mirajane hummed a happy tune as she wiped the bar clean with a wet cloth, most of the members of Fairy Tail were either off on missions or were trying to get over their hangovers (either at home or at the guild). The Take Over mage heard the guild doors opening, the woman looking up to see Cana stumbling in.

"Oh my, you look happy." Mirajane said softly and happily as Cana sat down on one of the barstools. "Did you have a hangover? You're usually earlier than today."

"Nah, no hangovers for me, it's just that Bacchus loves sex in the morning as much as I do." Cana replied, slumping down onto the counter. "I might need a few hours and a few bottles before the feeling completely returns to my legs."

Mirajane just made a little laugh as she put a glass of water on the bar counter, which Cana drank despite it not being alcoholic.

"Do either of you two know where Lucy is?" Erza asked as she approached Cana and Mirajane, clad in armour like usual. "She's usually in by now but she's nowhere to be seen."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Lucy anywhere." Mirajane said as she looked around the guild, not seeing the blonde Celestial Spirit mage in sight.

Cana smirked, finishing her glass. "I have an idea." The Card mage said, gaining the attention of the two S-Class females. "You see, last night Lucy admitted to me that she's attracted to Laxus. And yesterday morning I read from my cards that something would happen to Lucy last night that would change her life forever. And last night she was taken home by a man. Can you guess who?"

"I assume it's Laxus." Erza said as she tried to keep calm while internally cheering for her friend as she knew where the conversation was going. Mirajane was too busy fantasising about the two blondes being together.

"Yup, and I'm certain right now our two favourite blondes are busy wrestling in the bed together." Cana said, smirking even more. "Or in the shower, that's an amazing place as well."

Mirajane official became a squealing tornado while Erza was left with her face as red as her hair, said face being so hot that you could fry an egg on it. Makarov exited his office and went down to the bar, hopping to get a drink before his early morning paperwork because his good-for-nothing grandson was nowhere to be found. The old man raised an eyebrow when he went to the bar; while there was nothing out of the ordinary with Cana, Erza was left absolutely flushed and mumbling something under her breath while Mirajane was talking incoherently about marriage.

Makarov just decided to take a bottle and run up into his office, he'll never be able to handle the insanity of his children.

* * *

 **Author's note: I didn't know how to end this story so I'll end it there. I'm officially rating this as an M to be safe, but there'll be no smut in this, and since this is a one-shot there'll be no second chapter.**

 **I originally conceptualized this just being Lucy waking up to being mated to Laxus, but when I actually started writing this it came out a little differently. Anywho, that's all there is to this.**

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
